Un extraño cambio ( 5 elementos)
by Aoinori
Summary: Son los personajes de jesulink no míos. Que pasa si kaji si tiene la valentía de enfrentar la verdad de su familia, si matarratas si recuerda unas palabras clave.
1. Chapter 1

Bien como soy una gran fan de 5 elementos me propuse hacer un fic, veamos cómo me queda, esta historia estará ubicara entre el capítulo 46 (se ha roto) y 47 (se llama Angelo) intentare seguir la historia lo mejor posible, con todos los hechos hasta ahora, por favor no me critiquen mucho que soy nueva y no se mucho de redacción pero are lo mejor que pueda y perdonen mis horrores ortográficos.

 **5 elementos no me pertenece es de jesulink, etc.**

Llegando hacia la pintura, los cinco chicos cansados, heridos y confundidos pudieron contemplar una enorme pintura de los 5 elementos, las personas más fuertes que han habido en el mudo elemental, las personas que nadie conoce sus rostros, enfrente de ellos esa enorme pintura les mostraba el rostro de todos y cada uno de ellos: Loftur mejor conocido como el tigre blanco, Arian el Leviatán azul, Hallomour la tortuga negra, Kilin el mago y Ken Váldrandur.

-No entiendo lo que significa… esta pintura no me dice nada – menciono kaji con la más pura duda en su voz, porque eso era lo que sentía duda, no hay mejor palabra para describir lo que sentía el adolecente en esos momentos.

-A mí me dice que son muy feos- lluvia menciono con sarcasmo.

-Se ha roto- esa fue la inteligente aportación de zap.

-¡YA LO ESTAMOS VIENDO!- matarratas estaba cabreadísimo, no sabían que hacer, sus dudas no eran contestadas y para colmo salía zap con sus estupideces.

-¿Tú sabes algo de esto?- pregunto kaji a alanka, el demonio de fuego dudo un poco y vio un poco más el cuadro para responder.

-No-respondió de forma simple el demonio de fuego.

-¡MALDITO VIEJO! ¡NOS HA TIMADO!- grito cabreada ya por todo el asunto lluvia.-¡SEGURO QUE ESTA POR AHÍ RIENDOSE DE NOSOTROS!

-El receptor de energía que nos dio sigue brillando. Lo tenemos controlado- dijo kaji intentando mantener la calma e intentando que lluvia también se calmara.

-¡PUES VAMOS A POR EL!- grito furica lluvia en busca de venganza.

-No me parece buena idea. Creo que tenemos que volver a pueblo Beluga como nos dijo. Así podremos pedirle ayuda a Dino.- intento controlar la situación el chico de sombras.

-No tenía que haberles echo caso, con un paliza se lo hubiera sacado todo.- dijo cansada la elemental de agua.

-Tomo zap esta cosa me está haciendo cosquillas- dijo el pelirrojo lanzándole el aparato.

-Por cierto, de la liga como que pasamos- el elemental de virus dio su opinión.

-Ni aunque me paguen- afirmo el pelirrojo.

-Si me pagan yo voy- menciono el peli pincho, siendo ignorado olímpicamente por todos.

-Maldición no dormimos nada y ya es de día, no soporto dormir de día eso es para vagos y borrachos.- se quejó el peli morado cansado.

-Vale como vamos a volver a casa antes de mediodía, eso por no hablar de nuestras heridas- pregunto el pelirrojo de fuego.

-Bien, vamos a repasar todo ¿vale?, sôkar solo tiene fiebre unas buenas horas echando una siesta y ya- empezó el peli morado con la explicación medica- a lluvia ya le aplique un anti-congelante..

-Mira ya casi puedo sacarte el dedo- exclamo con emoción la peli azul mientras intentaba hacer la acción quedando a medias en esta.

-¿Siempre tienes que ser tan borde?- comento cansado el elemental de virus, para acción seguida soltar un suspiro y seguir con la explicación- llamaviva tu vacuna está hecha, pero no se puede aplicar aun, dentro de seis horas tendrás tu pinchazo semanal, pero mientras intenta mantener tu monstruosidad adentro ¿puedes?-

-¿Siempre tienes que ser tan borde?- pregunto hastiado el chico pelirrojo, todo el asunto lo confundía y ellos no podían dejar de insultarle o pelearse entre ellos.

-Yo tengo que inyectarme varias cosas para quitarme los efectos de la vacuna verde, mi hermana me puede conseguir lo necesario, puedo alcanzar hasta que lleguemos al pueblo- término de explicar el científico.

-Y yo tengo la camiseta rota ¿me curas?- exclamo el peli pincho mostrando la parte rota de su camisa.

-Claro, no quiero que mueras de "camisetis rotitis"- contesto el uniojo con todo el sarcasmo que podía (y eso es decir mucho).

-¿¡Eso existe!?- pregunto con angustia en su voz el rubio.

-Ojala- dijo desanimado.

-¡MIRAD LO QUE TENEMOS AQUÍ! ¡CINCO SUSPENSOS Y CINCO CASTIGOS ETERNOS!- se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas haciendo que voltearan, encontrándose con…

-¡DINO!- exclamaron todos con voz cargada de sorpresa.

-¡¿Qué HACES TU...?! ¡¿Y COMO NOS HABÉIS…!?- en su sorpresa el peli morado ni podía terminar una sola oración.

-Eres un genio terminando frases, es broma. La rana de sauce puede oler el fuego de llamamoco, ¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí y encima fuera de la ciudad?- explicó el hombre rapado montando un animal echo de papel de baño, que de pasa traía a flama y a sauce en un animal más igual que al suyo, los adolecentes que le acompañaban tenían cara de asustados y de miedo (sin contar que estaban despeinados).

-Es una larga historia- respondió kaji con voz cansada.

-¡VAMOS DINO NO HAY TIEMPO PARA SERMONES! ¡TENEMOS QUE LLEGAR AL PUEBLO ANTES DEL MEDIODIA!- grito la linda chica de cabello azul, con voz apurada y con tono de querer cambiar el tema.

-No me cambien el tema, me habéis decepcionado mucho- dijo de forma rotunda el mayor del grupo, haciendo con esto que su mejor estudiante bajara la cabeza al escuchar la seriedad en la voz del mayor.

-Rayos, mi evasión fallo- acepto con voz derrotada.

-Por esa demás de sus castigos, me comprare siete helados y me los comeré yo solito para daros envidia- no importaba como fuera la situación Dino no podía contener su forma de ser.

-¡¿LOS NUESTROS TAMBIEN?!- pregunto (grito) sauce.

-Les habéis delatado son unos chivatos, no puedo pasar por alto eso- respondio quitado de la pena y todo confiado el mayor.

-Lo que hemos hecho está mal, no lo volveremos a hacer, he aprendido la lección ¿me das un helado?- respondió el chico rubio.

-Tenemos que volver al pueblo antes del atardecer- dijo de forma rápida el químico del grupo, ignorando el comentario de zap (dando también a entender que todos lo ignoraron).

-Tampoco tenía pensado quedarme aquí a beber con vosotros, seguro que no aguantan nada- confirmo el hombre mayor montado en la extraña bestia.- Con estos higienico-rapores no tendremos problemas para viajar rápido.- termino de decir el rapado, para luego proceder a crear más de esas bestias de papel de baño para los demás, haciendo una por cada dos alumnos, para arrancar con la máxima velocidad de los animales asustando a los chicos haciendo que se agarraron de lo primero que había adelante, como flama de zap, kaji del cuello del animal, matarratas de las costillas (o donde deberían estar), sôkar fue sostenido por la iguana/salamandra de sauce ya que el chico de sombra no soporto más el cansancio y se durmió, sauce del cuello y Dino y lluvia iban de lo más felices por la gran velocidad de las creaciones de elemental papel.

-Estas muy herido- comento flama observando a zap y reparando en las heridas de este preocupándose un poco, si así estaba zap no quería ni imaginarse como estaba su querido Kaji.

-Claro porque soy un hombre de aventuras, son los riesgos de ser el líder del equipo.- afirmo el chico queriendo impresionar a la linda chica pelirroja que le atraía.

-¿Tu eres el líder?- pregunto sorprendida e indecisa.

-Sí, pero en secreto- dijo muy confiado de sí mismo el chico.

-Por cierto sobre todo eso que dije cuando peleamos…- empezó indeciso el peli morado.

-No hace falta que digas nada, me comporte como un verdadero idiota, son cosas que pasan.- dijo el pelirrojo con calma viendo para enfrente y agarrándose con fuerza del animal ya que no solo tenía que sostenerse el sino también para evitar que el otro chico y el pequeño uroboros se caigan, porque el chico científico estaba cansado y decidió que amarrarse al pelirrojo sería más fácil.

-Básicamente eso.- acepto el chico uniojo.

-Tengo que agradecerte que me hayas perdonado… pero no se si ella lo ara.- agradeció y se lamentó el pelirrojo, porque no le gustaba la idea de que Lluvia enserio le odiara, tanto como para no hablarle, y lo peor de todo es que no sabia porque le importaba tanto, ni Flama hacia que el se sintiera haci, tampoco era un sentimiento que tuviera por los demás, no, todo respecto a Lluvia era diferente, bueno, no había nada que hacer por el momento, ya luego lo entendería mejor todo.

-Dino… sobre lo que ha pasado- empezó la fuerte elemental de alcaesto.

-Ahora estoy enfadado, no quiero ni saberlo.- corto el hombre de forma brusca y enfadada.

-Vale.- contesto la chica, si él no quería saberlo ella no lo diría.

-… Entonces que os pasado.- pregunto el chismoso del maestro.

-Has dicho que no querías saber.- exclamo la chica, dando a entender al hombre que no lo entendía ese cambio de actitud tan de repente.

-Era para ver si lo decías tu.- respondió como si nada el rapado (o el peli banco?).

-Pues en resumen para vagos: hemos concursado en la liga y nos peleamos con algunos, ya sabes lo normal, luego hemos estado jugando un rato a eso de los cinco elementos, me secuestraron, me rescate y luego le patee el trasero a unos cuatrillizos, para encontrarlos peleando con otros, ganaron y Salí toda guay, pero antes de seguir, ¡A MI ME ABLIGARON A VENIR, QUE ESO QUEDE CLARO!,… bueno, luego hemos quedado con un científico anciano llamado Bombatus para que nos cuente cosas… era el científico de… los cinco elementos…

-¡¿QUE QUÉ?!.- la corto el hombre mayor.

-¿De qué te sorprendes a estas alturas? No tienes de que preocuparte, estamos bien y no nos han ganado.- empezó la peli azul con altanería.

-Tu sabes que eres elemental de alcaesto… ¿verdad?- le comento el mayor, haciendo que la chica se callara.

-Joder, yo…. Esto…- intento explicar la chica, fallando en el intento.

-Conozco todas las leyendas del alcaesto desde niño Lluvia, después de lo del kimikoho de Matarratas imaginé que acabarías concluyendo algo.- revelo el adulto de lo más seria.-Lo sé porque hace algunos años sucedió algo que ni yo creí, y desde ese instante pené que era mi responsabilidad hacerte fuerte y cuidarte… te he tratado como una hija, creía que por eso me merecía un poco de respeto y que no me mentirías de esa forma Lluvia, creí que me tenías confianza- el tono de voz del hombre era demasiado seria, de una forma muy poco usual, incluso tenia un tono de decepción, y eso si le dolió a la chica, no le gustaba que Dino usara ese tono con ella.-A partir de ahora no van a mover un solo pelo sin que yo me entere, se acabaron sus travesuras y sus escapadas ¿entendido?.- finalizo el adulto.

-¡ESPERA! ¡NO PODEMOS DEJARLO AHORA!- repuso la chica, por más que quisiera y apreciara a Dino, no podían dejar todo botado, no ahora que sabía que estaba en algo mucho más gordo y no en un juego de niños.

-No he dicho que tengan que dejarlo, solo digo, que a partir de ahora **yo dirigiré la investigación**.- explico el hombre de un tono que no daba a contradicciones.

Después de esa conversación no hubo otra. Todos estaban muy concentrados en temas diversos, en los hechos de hace poco (excepto Zap y Sôkar por que ambos se habían dormido), lo único que los preocupo fue el hecho de encontrar muchos soldados, pero luego lo descartaron pensando que solo podía ser un ejercicio del ejército, al momento que llegaron al pueblo beluga no era más de mediodía.

-Valla hemos llegado muy rápido, aunque un poco incómodo.- repuso el elemental de fuego.

-A que devuelves de una patada, te aseguro que será de mi parte.- propuso el elemental de papel con molestia, no le gustaba que se pusiera de caprichoso.

-Por cierto, eso de preocuparnos por los soldados y que no quisiéramos que nos revisen y por eso saltamos la muralla, je, parecemos criminales, jejeje… ¿lo somos?.- pregunto el amante de la naturaleza con miedo en su voz.

\- ¡VAS A IR A LA CARCEL!- exclamo el chico virus.

-¡Yo no he hecho nada!.- se excusó el peli verde.

-Zap ya llegamos, despierta, ¿Cómo puedes dormir de pie?.- menciono la pelirroja, moviendo al rubio en un vano intento de despertarlo.

-Sauce regresa con Flama al colegio, aun llegan a las ultimas clases.- ordeno el maestro (no sé si tenga título pero bueno).

-¡¿NO NOS DAS EL DIA LIBRE?!.- pregunto molesto el chico peli verde.

-La educación no conoce de días libres, aunque si para nosotros.- contrataco el adulto.

-Todavía queda media hora ¿quieren pasarse por su casa o algo?.- propuso el mayor de forma casual.

-Yo preferiría no pasar por mi casa en unos días…necesito pensar sobre mi padre- dijo Kaji en voz baja, como el que no quiere las cosas.

-Claro, lo que te dijo bombastus…- expreso con compresión el peli morado.

-¿Qué pasa con tu padre? ¿Te ha castigado?, algo abras hecho, porque si somos sinceros, no eres un santo.- dijo el hombre mayor con entendimiento y razonamiento.

-No, solo que es malo.- "explico" Zap.

-¿Su padre es malo?, pues claro es soldado.- obvio el adulto.

-¡NO ME HA DICHO ESO!.- grito el chico fuego.

-Yo lo digo porque no me deja usar su baño privado, lo que haya dicho el viejo no me importa.- expreso el peli pincho.

-¡SE HOMBRE Y TEN LO QUE SE NECESITA PARA VER A TU PADRE! ¡NI QUE TE FUERA A MATAR!.- grito la chica cansada que se liaran en todo, pudiendo fácilmente enfrentar las cosas.

-Ahora que lo pienso el viejo dijo algo, sobre el virus, que me gustaría verificar.- agrego el científico del grupo, después que escucho unos de los desvaríos interesantes del viejo doctor, le entro una enorme duda sobre la enfermedad de su compañero.

Kaji toma un enorme bocado de aire para soltarlo poco después.- Esta bien, después de hablar con el doctor, podemos ir a mi casa a hablar con mi padre, si eso los hace felices.- se rindió el peli rojo.

-¡SOLO GOLPEARTE ME HARIA FELIZ LLAMAMOCO, NI CREAS QUE OLVIDO.- grito la chica, dejando con dudas al mayor que decidió que, talvez, luego preguntaría.

-Lo siento.- dijo simplemente el chico de fuego, con la cabeza gacha.

-Bueno en lo que esperamos, síganme, les quiero mostrar un lugar especial.- dijo el mayor para empezar a caminar, con todos los chicos siguiéndole.

Bueno hasta aquí, sé que me copie casi todo del comic, pero ya pronto cambiara.

/

Me esforcé mucho en este cap, y hare lo mismo en los demás, intentare publicar cada semana.

LOS QUIERE AOINORI


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno sé que dije cada semana y no lo actualice el día que debía, pido disculpas, pero ya saben cosas de la escuela… BUENO AL CAPITULO.

Pd: 5 elementos no es de mi propiedad (eso es obvio pero tengo que decirlo), es de jesulink.

Todos los chicos siguieron a Dino a "lugar especial" del que les hablo, pero del cual no tenían ni idea. Después de un rato caminando llegaron a una montaña lejos de la ciudad.

-¿Qué hay aquí?- indago la única chica del grupo con extrañeza, ya que nunca había ido a ese lugar.

-Es un sitio seguro, un centro de reunión libre del ejército y de los abuelos molestos…. y también de pijos- explico de forma casual el adulto.- La entrada esta a veinticinco metros dentro de esta montaña, se puede entrar por esta raja que hay, la cual tiene la anchura de una hoja de papel extra-fina- finalizo de explicar el hombre mientras posaba su mano para mostrar la pequeña abertura.

-Y ¿Cómo vamos a pasar?- cuestiono el emo… digo matarratas.

-Os meto en una hoja y los paso, fácil- respondió de forma simple su profesor.

-¿Y yo que? No puedo entrar en el mundofolio ¿recuerdas?- señalo la azulada.

-Tú con sôkar, que por algo es tu sombra- dijo cansado el hombre.

-Esto es gracioso, porque uno no se da cuenta hasta que pasa un rato-señalo el chico virus.

-¿Cuenta de que?- indago el adulto, para ver fijamente a tres personas y darse cuenta que: sôkar ya no estaba conectado con Lluvia, si no, con Zap.- Es la última vez que los dejo solos.-

-Estoy listo para hacer portales, dormir siempre ayuda- dijo el chico de sombra, estirándose un poco.

-veinticinco metros y cuidado con las lámparas- puntualizo el peliblanco.

Acto seguido metió en el mundofolio a los otros, para posteriormente pasar las hojas por esa pequeña abertura, unos segundos después los saco y les enseño el enorme lugar.

-¡QUE PASADA!- exclamaron los chicos (kaji y matarratas nada más)

-¡DECORACION DE INTERIOR DE MONTAÑAS… MATRICULA DE HONOR!- exclamo orgulloso el adulto.

De pronto de las sombras surgieron Lluvia y Sôkar, pero por error Lluvia se golpeó con una lámpara, exclamando en el momento un grito de sorpresa y dolor.

-os lo dije- menciono el mayor de todos.

-¡EH! ¡Qué calladito lo tenías!- comento burlona la chica, mientras veía el lugar.

-Aquí tenemos el taller de leo, así no tiene que preocuparse por la legalidad de sus inventos, ya sabes que hoy en día todo es ilegal- dijo calmadamente el elemental de papel.

-¿Entonces Leo y Lambda conocen de este sitio?- pregunto curiosa la chica.

-Claro, aquí venimos a trabajar y hablar de cosas importantes…- contesto nervioso el adulto.

-Traducción: jurar cartas y emborracharse por varios días- comento burlona la peli azul.

De repente el pequeño uroboros, soltó un bostezo, ya que estaba un poco cansado y usar tantas veces su mordedura de curación, lo cansaba mucho.

-¿¡PERO QUE…?! ¿Desde cuando tienes una serpiente?... espera… esa serpiente se parece mucho a la que había en el templo, solo que pequeña y sin intenciones homicidas o eso espero- menciono el adulto.

-A sido Matarratas- declaro el rubio como única defensa.

-Es la rencarnación de la serpiente grande, es una criatura legendaria- explico el pelinegro

-y Zap la tiene como mascota- puntualizo la chica de alcaesto.

-¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS LES PASA?! ¡¿NO PUEDEN INICIARCE EN EL ALCOHOLISMO COMO EL RESTO DE CHICOS DE SU EDAD?!- pregunto/grito el adulto, sin entender porque chicos de su edad se metían en tantos problemas.

-¡POR FAVOR NO CASTIGUES A UROBOROS! ¡SE BUENO! ¡ME QUEDARE ME QUEDARE AQUÍ QUIETO TODO EL DIA SI ES NECESARIO!- grito desesperado el rubio, no quería que castigaran a su pequeña mascota.

-¡AQUÍ HAY COMIDA GRATIS!- grito Lluvia, sacando comida y agua de refrigerador.

-Toma ¿hay salchichas?- pregunto el rubio olvidando del asunto de su mascota.

-Maldita sea… descubrieron el refri- dijo el adulto – pueden quedarse unos días ¡pero la comida me la pagan!- grito.

-mierda- dijo Zap, cargando mucha comida.

-¡que sofás!, se parecen a los que dono el papá de Arturo y que desaparecieron unos días después- grito feliz Lluvia, mientras se tiraba en un sofá.

-Dejemos de hablar de sofás y hablemos de cosas importante… quiero que me lo cuenten todo- cambio de tema el mayor (claras son sus intenciones).

-Primero: a mí me obligaron a ir- se excusó el chico virus. Ya con todos sentados menos el mayor, empezaron con las explicaciones.

-Hemos visto una pintura gigante, con un marco muy trabajado que si lo vendes ganas una pasta- dijo la chica.

-No importa eso, lo que importa es que no sabemos cómo interpretar el mensaje- comento el pelinegro.

-¡No saben contarlo! Debajo de ciudad leona hay una ciudad antigua, como el templo de aquí, pero en ciudad, vaya. Ahí hay una pintura con los rostros de los cinco elementos- explico el elemental de virus, haciendo que el adulto cambiara su expresión por una muy seria (de esas que casi no muestra).

-Sí, y por si te interesa, resulta que la cara de Ken Valdrandur…- empezó la chica, captando toda la atención del adulto- vamos, no estaba, y ahora el doctor viejo vendrá para que le dé la paliza de su vida.- término la chica.

-¿Hicieron una foto del cuadro?- pregunto el mayor, quería saber cómo se veían los cinco elementos.

-Sí, nos hicimos toda una sesión de fotos y queríamos ir en la tarde a escoger un álbum, pero todavía no nos decidimos si lo queremos rosa o azul- dijo con sarcasmo el uní ojo.

-¿quieres tragarte ese vaso?- pregunto con simpleza el mayor.

-No, señor- contesto con miedo el chico, porque conociendo al mayor si se atrevía a hacerlo.

-Ese Bombastus nos contara al fin todo lo que queremos saber, estamos a un paso de saber la verdad- comento el pelirrojo

Después de un rato de descanso (que se merecían), salieron del escondite para esperar al doctor, pero el viejo loco con un título dudoso, no aparecía por ningún lada desesperando a los chico y aburriendo al adulto.

-Ya hace más de una hora… no ha venido nadie- menciono el mayor con decepción y aburrimiento.

-¡SE LOS DIJE MIL VECES, QUE NO COMFIARAMOS EN EL ANCIANO! ¡MALDITO TRAIDOR!- grito molesta la chica del grupo.

-¡Deja de gritar!- pidió el pelirrojo, si ella no se calmaba, le molestaría hasta calmarse y no quería eso- ¡No lo conoces! ¡Vendrá!- en serio esperaba eso, pero algo le decía que eso no pasaría.

-¡CALLATE! ¡¿Y TU SI LO CONOCES- grito la chica agarrándole del cuello de la camiseta, odiaba que le ordenaran y más que lo haga llamamoco- ¡A TI NO TE HIZO LO QUE AMI! ¡¿AHORA ES BUENO PORQUE DICE QUE CONOCE A TU TIO!? , tu tío el **preso** podría ser la misma escoria que ese viejo, y lo sabes, ¡no me volverás a meter en un lio, por no darte cuenta!- vale, talvez se había pasado un poquito refiriendo así hacia el tío de su compañero, no pediría perdón, pero se había pasado y lo sabía, pero ella no volvería a ser drogada y encerrada en una jaula- ¡Zap, dame el receptor que nos dio el viejo! ¡Nos vamos por el ahora mismo!, nos debe respuesta y que yo le dé una buena paliza.

-¡EH!, no podemos volver ahí, por poco salimos….- quiso que la chica entrara en razón, matarratas.

-NADIEN SE BURLA DE MI DE ESA MANERA! ¡DAME EL RECEPTOR ZAP!- señalo y exigió la chica.

-Es que se ha roto, ya no sirve- dijo el rubio, para empezar a buscarlo en su bolsillo.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritaron los chicos, sin creerse eso, para ver como su compañero sacaba de su bolsillo un pequeño artefacto y se los mostraba, no emitía ni un poco de luz, y estaba en perfecto estado, por lo tanto no se pudo haber roto.

-Cuando me desperté ya no brillaba, ¡No me he sentado sobre el! ¡Lo juro!- se excusó el chico, no quería que se enojaran con él, y lo que dijo era cierto, no les había dicho porque no lo creía necesario, solo se lo guardo y lo dejo así.

Al verle el pequeño artefacto apagado, todos estaban impresionados, ese artefacto funcionaba con la energía vital del doctor, solo se les ocurría algo y todos (los chicos, porque Dino ni en cuenta) esperaban que no fuera lo que se imaginaban (bueno, ni Zap, él no sabía porque todos sus amigos se pusieron serios).

En la antigua ciudad se podía ver, en una de sus tantas salas, como un alto hombre se iba del lugar ajustándose uno de sus guantes, dejando a tras un cuerpo, que ya había dado su último aliento, si el cuerpo del doctor Bombastus…

-Llamaviva, se nos estaba olvidando lo de ir con tu padre, que no te salvas de ir y verlo eh- menciono Matarratas, sabía que su compañero no quería ir, pero según el doctor el virus ocaso era hereditario, si Kaji está infectado, solo quiere decir algo…

-jo… vamos chicos, no podemos dejar eso, en serio no me apetece ir a casa…- intento persuadirlos el chico de fuego, no se sentía con ánimo de ver a su padre, extrañaba a su pequeño hermano y a su mamá, pero enfrentarse a su padre, desde que era niño se enseñó a no contradecir a su padre, ni hablar mal de él, al menos no en su cara. No sabía si estaba listo para eso.

-Vamos se hombre y camina- le ordeno Lluvia mientras le empujaba, para que caminara.

-¡EH ¿¡ESPERA TENEMOS QUE IR AHORA!?- pregunto exaltado el chico.

-Claro, porque luego te haces el desentendido y se nos olvida- contrataco la chica.

Esperen- los detuvo Dino, que no había hablado desde que se había hace rato- ¿Van a ir a la casa de llamamoco?- quiso saber el mayor.

-sí, tenemos que resolver algo con su padre, según Mat- explico la chica, aun en la posición para volver a empujar a Kaji.

-Y que tiene que ver el padre soldado de este en esto o en lo que sea- indago, él había dicho que no los dejaría solos.

-Recuerda que te dijimos que el viejo, nos dijo que era peligroso…pero ¿qué quieres preguntarle Mat?- señalo y pregunto la elemental de agua, haciendo que Kaji (que estaba intentando irse) se volteara a ver al mencionado con interés, igual que todos (menos Zap, él estaba viendo otra cosa).

-Bueno… el doctor cuando vio que Llamaviva entro en su modo psicópata, dijo algo muy interesante…- inicio con duda el chico, no sabía cómo reaccionaría el chico.

-Déjate se secretismos y suéltalo todo- exigió Dino.

-Ya pues… dijo que era de uno de los tres virus ancestrales, ya lo sabía que conste, pero luego dijo algo que no, mencionó que el virus era hereditario…- dijo impactando a todos y haciendo que el pelirrojo se quedara estático- es obvio que todos aquí, menos Zap, sabemos lo que eso significa, y digo es lógico si se pudiera contagiar el idiota de allí también estaría enfermo, ya que nunca se separa de ti desde que te conoce, y para sumarle tu padre lleva mucho tiempo con el brazo lastimado, si dice que es porque se rompió algo está mintiendo, al menos que se haya roto todos los huesos del brazo no es necesario que use tanto tiempo el yeso – prosiguió el chico.

-Espera ya sé a qué quieres llegar- paro la única chica del grupo.

-Pues si tan lista, termina de decirlo tú- dejo el chico con sarcasmo.

\- CALLATE YO… CABEZON A DONDE VAS- grito la chica echando a correr junto al pelirrojo, y el resto después de ellos (incluso Dino, esto se estaba poniendo interesante).

-¡ A MI CASA!- fue toda la respuesta del chico, mientras corría.

Después de unos momentos por fin llegaron a la casa del guardián, pero se tomaron unos momentos para descasar.

-Jo…der llamamoco, si te hubieras esperado habría hecho más higiénico-raptores, cabron piensa que siempre estoy bebiendo cerveza- regaño en jadeos Dino.

-No es para tanto, débiles mortales- dijo el rubio del grupo alzando sus brazos mientras, hacia el símbolo de paz.

-¡MAMÁ!-grito el chico pelirrojo, desde afuera, estaba cansado, mejor que su madre salga. Todos se voltean a ver la puerta de la casa, y esta se abre, dejando ver a la madre de Kaji, que al ver a su hijo salió corriendo para abrasarlo (sin mencionar que Dino tenía la boca abierta por la impresión, él nunca había vista a la madre del cabezo, solo al padre cuando inscribió al mismo en la escuela, y que pasada la mujer estaba buena)

-¡MI LINDO HIJO! ¡COMO TE EXTRAÑE! ¡QUE BUENO QUE ESTAS AQUI!- grito, la mujer, mientras aprisionaba a su hijo entre sus brazos talvez con demasiada fuerza.

-Ho…la ma…má…. Me as..fi..xias- pronuncio como pudo el chico, su madre le apretaba demasiado el cuello y eso no era nada bueno.

-¡AH! Lo siento hijo- pronuncio la bella mujer mientras soltaba a su hijo, su grito hizo que Chisp se asomara y se sorprendió al ver a su hermano mayor.

-¡HERMANO!-grito el pequeño empresario, aventándose a su hermano, obviamente este le atrapo y lo sostuvo en un fuerte abrazo, en serio los hermanos Llamaviva se extrañaban, no estaban acostumbrados a estar mucho tiempo sin el otro y no era como que ese sentimiento les agradara a ninguno de los dos.

-¡CHISP! ¡QUE ALEGRIA ME DA VERTE!-exclamo feliz el mayor de los hijos del guardián, le agradaba ver de nuevo a su pequeño y lindo hermano, a él no le gustaba mucho la idea que se tenía que separarse de su hermanito, pero por lo que tenía entre manos no podía darse el lujo de estar con su hermano (aunque tuviera mucha ambición con el oro, lo quería mucho).

-Si… lamento la interrupción en este lindo encuentro familiar, pero… tenemos cosas que hacer- interrumpió Dino, solo quería acabar esto (ya había entendido, sobre lo que querían preguntarle al hombre).

-¡AH SI! Lo siento…- dijo el pelirrojo bajando a su hermano y acercándose a su mamá, la cual le prestaba toda la atención- mamá… ¿Dónde está papá?- pregunto el chico un poco nervioso, su padre no había salido, cabía la posibilidad que estuviera dormido, y si eso era tendrían que esperar, porque él no lo despertaría, la última vez que lo hizo se enojó mucho y no quería que se repitiera, mucho menos con sus compañeros y Dino.

-Ah… pues tu padre no ha venido, dijo que tiene mucho trabajo y no ha aparecido por aquí desde que te fuiste de la liga- le contesto su madre con una sonrisa, de esas que siempre le brindaba.

-¡¿COMO QUE EL JODIDO GUARDIAN NO ESTA?!- grito la chica, ese era el pensamiento de todos los demás, el guardián nunca estaba- ¡MENUDO GUARDIAN QUE ES TU PADRE! ¡EL PUEBRO PUEDE EXPLOTAR Y EL NI ENCUANTA!-

-"suspiro", les dije que mi padre es un guardia inútil- les recordó el hijo del mismo- yyyyy…. ¿ahora qué?

-¿No hay ninguna forma de contactarlo? Es algo importante…- pidió Matarratas, el observo atentamente al pequeño niño y también a la mujer adulta, sin resultado, el menor no tenía "nada" pero puede que se le desarrollara de mayor, como a Kaji, la mujer en definitiva no tenía nada de nada del virus.

-mmm…. Si, si puedo comunicarme con mi esposo-dijo la mujer sonriendo.

-… y ¿Cuál es mamá?- pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Claro, por vasofono- respondió mostrando un vasofono con un símbolo de fuego- ¿le llamo yo o tu hijo?

-Mejor tu mamá por favor- pidió el chico, si él se lo pedía lo más probable era que se negara, pero él sabía que no le podía negarle nada a su mamá.

-Está bien hijo- acepto con una sonrisa, para luego llamar por el vasofono, después de un rato un poco largo su esposo contesto-¿cariño?

-Hola amor, ¿Qué ocurre?- escucho al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Porque se escucha tanto ruido?- pregunto alzando una ceja, sobra decir que todos la estaban viendo.

-No es nada, solo que estoy con un novato ¡QUE NO DEJA DE HACER RUIDO Y DE MOLESTAR CON SUS ABRADURIAS!- grito para señalar su punto, escucho como alguien caía al piso y soltaba un grito de dolor, mientras su esposo se reía.

-Está bien, si tú lo dices…AH SI por lo que te llamaba, Kaji volvió y quiere hablar con tigo, creo que es importante- aviso la mujer mientras miraba a su hijo con una sonrisa, que este le devolvió.

\- ¿Para que quiera hablar con migo? Mejor ¿de qué quiere hablar con migo? ¿Qué no estaba en la liga con sus amigos?- pregunto la persona del otro lado .

-Sí, pero ahora está aquí…-se giró para ver a todos y se separó un poco el vasofono- ¿Qué de que quieren hablar?- les pregunto a los chicos.

-Solo dile que es urgente, si mamá- pidió el chico pelirrojo y a lo dicho todos asintieron, menos Zap, él se puso a jugar consola con Chisp.

-Está bien, si así lo quieres hijo- acepto la mujer, para luego volver a ponerse el vasofono en el oído-No me quiso decir, pero dijo que es urgente, por favor ¿puedes venir y ayudar a tu hijo, cariño?.

\- Estoy un poco ocupado querida… °"suspiro"° iré lo más rápido que pueda- cedió el hombre, él nunca le negaría nada a su bella esposa, y menos cuando también se trataba de su hijo mayor.

-Gracias cariño, besos, y por favor no seas tan estricto con el novato- se despidió la mujer y le pidió con cariño.

-no te preocupes, y para lo otro no prometo nada- se despidió el hombre para luego colgar la llamada, tenía mucho trabajo y le estaban analizando el brazo, para ahora agregarle que tenía que dejar todo para ser un "buen padre".

-Dijo que vendrá lo más rápido que pueda, pero está un poco ocupado- les comunico la mujer, haciendo que todos se sorprendieran.

-¡¿EN QUE PUEDE ESTAR OCUPADO EL MANCO DE MI PADRE?!- grito el chico.

-El nunca hace nada, ni se le ve vigilando el pueblo, y ahora que le ocupamos está ocupado, valla mierda- dijo desesperado el chico de virus.

-¡QUE INUTIL! ¡PORQUE USTO CUANDO LE NECESITAMOS NO ESTA!- grito enojada la chica.

-Talvez este tomando con un amigo… eso estaría haciendo yo si no estuviera aquí- señalo el adulto rapado.

-Bueno ya que tienen que esperar a que Ember llegue ¿Por qué no pasan a comer algo?- invito la mujer.

-Su invitación es bien aceptada señora Llamaviva- agradeció el elemental de sombra.

-¿Todavía tiene de esos dulces que me gustaron señora mamá de Kaji?-indago el rubio.

-Claro que si- respondió feliz.

-Si no hay de otra- acepto de mal humor la chica de pelo azul.

-Sí, gracias- acepto el científico, se había cansado por la carrera, algo de comid y agua no le vendría mal.

-Pues pasen, por favor- ofreció la mujer, a lo que todos pasaron.

BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL CAP DE HOY

Sé que prometí semanal, lo siento, hare lo que pueda para cumplir ese plazo.

Bueno se despide AINORI

BESOS

/


	3. Chapter 3

Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy AQUI EL TERCER CAPITULO.

Espero sea de su agrado, comenten por favor, me alegraran el día.

5 elementos no me pertenece es de Jesulink (creo que ya aclaramos eso).

^.^_^.^_^.^_^.^_^.^_^.^_^.^_^.^_^.^_^.^_^.^_^.^_^.^_^.^_^.^

* * *

Ya dentro de la casa de los Llamaviva, la señora de la casa los guio a una sala de estar y se fue a la cocina para traer los bocadillos, dejando a los chicos y a Dino solos (Zap y Chisp se fueron al cuarto del ultimo para ver la nueva consola del pequeño).

-Bien, lo consiguieron, están en mi casa y mi papá va a venir, espero estén felices por ello- expreso con pesar el chico pelirrojo del grupo, el enserio no quería ver a su papá y menos con sus compañeros allí, sin contar a Dino, su padre no era el mejor de todos y si él se burlaba, sus compañeros se lo restregarían en la cara, y no le dejarían olvidarlo.- y a todo ¿Qué le vamos a decir y cómo?

-Bueno eso no lo había pensado… quedaría muy mal que lo ágamos venir cuando tiene "trabajo" y todos nos quedamos callados- razono la chica del grupo, en serio no lo pensaron bien.

-Pues pueden…-empezó el adulto, pero fue interrumpido por que la puerta fue abierta y por esta entro la mamá del cabezón.

-¡AQUÍ ESTA!- grito con alegría la mujer, mientras ponía los bocadillos en la mesa y sonreía.

-Gracias señora Llamaviva- agradeció el chico de sombra.

-Gracias- dijo de forma seca la chica de agua.

-Gracias señora- el chico de virus no quería perder modales.

-Gracias señora Llamaviva- contesto el mayor, él quería cerveza pero con refrescos se tendría que conformar.

-AH señor….- empezó la mujer, dejo abierto la palabra porque no sabía el nombre de a quien se dirigía.

-Soy Dino Aquatro, el director de la escuela a la que asiste su hijo- se presentó el hombre.

-Un gusto señor Aquatro, soy Karolina Llamaviva, lamento no haberme presentado- se disculpó- bueno lo que quería preguntar, ¿está bien con refresco o gusta cerveza, o cualquier otra cosa?- pregunto la mujer, normalmente los adultos beben cerveza, por eso prefirió preguntar.

-Una cerveza estaría bien, por favor- agradeció el hombre, que bien que la madre de llamamoco adivinara que a todos los adultos les gusta el alcohol.

-Horita la traigo, señor, Kaji tus sabritas favoritas y las de Zap están ahí… ¿Dónde está Zap y Chisp?- pregunto la mujer mientras pasaba la vista por todos lados sin encontrar a los nombrados.

-Se fueron al cuarto de Chisp, por algo de una nueva consola- contesto el nombrado, comiendo una papita.

-Está bien hijo- dicho esto la mujer se fue por la cerveza.

-Creo que la única normal de tu familia es tu madre cabezón- dijo la peli azul.

-Solo ella a veces y mi tío- reafirmo el chico.- bueno ¿Qué diremos?

-Cómo iba diciendo, porque no decimos que es por un trabajo de la escuela, después de todo soy su profesor, podemos decir eso, a que soy un genio- dio la idea Dino, a la vez que se alababa.

-Servirá, decimos que estas aquí porque… porque no confías en Llamaviva y quieres ver que si trabaje- aporto Matarratas.

-Mentir es malo y más cuando mientes a los mayores y peor si es a tu padres- dijo el elemental de sombra mientras "miraba" a Kaji.

-No tendría que mentir, si el me contara la verdad y no me ocultara las cosas, como la de mi tío y tal vez la del virus-acuso el chico, unos momentos después entro la señora Llamaviva con la cerveza para Dino y con unas cuantas golosinas más y bocadillos para todos.

-Gracias señora- agradeció el hombre tomando la bebida alcohólica.

-De nada, y chicos ¿para que ocupan a Ember?- pregunto, su hijo nunca ocupaba a su padre, prefería pasar de él o soportarlo, y que de repente llegara con amigos y le pidiera que viniera aun cuando estaba trabajando.

-Es para una tarea señora- mintió el elemental de virus.

-Oooo y ¿de qué es?- eso le interesaba más, le entraba duda sobre que le querían preguntar que fuera tan importante como para ser una tarea.

-Sobre el día cero- concluyo la chica de agua, se le da bien el mentir y no dejaría que algún idiota arruinara lo poquito que habían avanzado, además eso ayudaría mucho a la investigación que tenían.

-… ¿el… el día cero?... ¿le quieres preguntar a tu padre de ese… ese di… día?- tartamudeo la mujer, ella no sabía todo lo que tuvo que sufrir su esposo, pero si sabía que fue mucho lo que soporto, y no le gustaba para nada hablar de eso, era el peor tema del que le podían hablar a Ember, incluso peor que le hablen de su hermano.

-Si ¿por? ¿Hay algún problema mamá? O acaso ¿papá era tan joven para no recordar lo ocurrido ese día?- a Kaji ya le interesaba bastante eso, su mamá pocas veces tartamudeaba y que lo hiciera por eso, era algo intrigante.

-No es eso hijo, tu padre tenía dieciséis años cuando paso el día cero, es…. Es solo que…- no podía terminar la oración.

-Valla, tu padre sí que esta entrado en los años Llamamoco- se burló la peli azul.

-Sí, sí lo está pero no se ve tan viejo- medito el chico de fuego, sabía que su padre era un poco grande, pero se veía hasta de treinta años el hombre y su madre ni se diga.- ¿Por qué te sorprende mamá?

-Es… es solo que tu padre odia hablar de ese día, tal vez no les quiera decir nada, o se ponga a la defensiva… y ¿para qué quieren saber del día cero chicos?-les explico la mamá de Kaji y también les cuestiono, no era normal que se preguntaran cosas de ese día y menos para investigar, aunque sea una simple tarea.

-Solo… queremos saber que tan feo fue ese día, como para hacer que todo se reinicie y se le conozca como el día cero, si te preocupa no nos interesa saber mucho sobre el porqué, sino solo el cómo fue esa guerra- aseguro el chico de fuego a su mamá, no le gustaba mentirle pero no podía decirle la verdad.

-mmm… Está bien, pero tengan cuidado de como se lo pregunten a Ember, como dije no le gusta hablar del tema y se puede alterar un poco, lo suficiente como para irse- les advirtió la mujer, solo esperaba que su hijo y sus amigos sepan que hacer.

-Gracias mamá- le ayudaba bastante que su madre le allá advertido enfrente de sus amigos, así no le reclamarían a él, sobre aviso no hay engaño después de todo.

-Bueno los dejo, veré como están Chisp y Zap, siendo ellos se pueden lastimar- se despidió la mujer con una sonrisa, para luego salir de la estancia dejando a los chicos solos de nuevo.

-Cabezón ¿Por qué tu mamá se preocupa y cuida de Zap?- pregunto interesado Dino, el chico rubio era huérfano, eso lo sabía, pero lo que no sabía era él porque la mujer sabía que cosas le gustaban y por qué se preocupaba por el chico.

-Como Zap vive con nosotros mi mamá le garro cariño y lo trata como si fuera su hijo, incluso le compra ropa y demás- explico el chico mientras comía, igual que los demás.

-Vale, ya tenemos la cuartada, solo falta esperar a tu jodido padre- dijo calmada la chica de agua, ya todo estaba calmado.

En un lugar un tano lejos, pero no tanto, se alzaba un gran monte, el más grande del pueblo, "el monte pito", dentro de la gran montaña, más precisamente en un laboratorio oculto, en este habían dos hombres, uno joven y el otro mayor, ambos se veían enfrascados en una pelea, que solo necesitabas ver para darte cuenta que el mayor estaba ganando, ya que el menor estaba con la cabeza gacha y apenas respondía a los gritos del otro hombre, intentando que se quedara fracasando en el intento.

-P…pero su…super Emb…er, N…no de…debería salir, en es…estos mo…momentos esta...mos en un examen com…completo- dijo como pudo el pobre teniente Crisol, él había escuchado la conversación y si había echo mucho ruido, llevaban semanas encerrados y apenas le hablaban al capitán Llamaviva, eso le impresiono, pero no se esperó que se tenía que ir para resolver cosas.

-Dije que me voy, para variar tengo que hacer de buen padre, por lo menos una vez al año- sentencio poniéndose su usual camisa, hasta el momento que su esposa le hablo estaba conectado de muchos cables, tenía suerte que su esposa no fuera una desconfiada celosa. Ya con todo arreglado se dirigió a su casa.

En la casa del guardián los chicos ya estaba aburridos, Zap ya estaba con ellos, igual el pequeño Chisp, todos intentaban distraerse en los que sea, Dino se había puesto a hacer origami, Kaji se puso a leer un libro, Lluvia estaba hablando con Sôkar, Matarratas estaba jugando con el kimikoho.

-¡¿Mamá, cuanto tardara en llegar papá?!-grito el chico de fuego

-¡Me acaba de hablar, dijo que ya está cerca!-respondió la mujer, mientras limpiaba su habitación.

Todos escucharon un ruido en la entrada de la casa, luego un "Estoy en casa", voltearon a la puerta por la que se ingresa a la sala de estar, y por ella vieron entrar al guardián del pueblo, el hombre se veía cansado, por las ojeras que traía, aun con estas parecía que ya estaba acostumbrado a trasnochar.

-Lamento la tardan…-el hombre detuvo su disculpa porque sintió un golpe en la espalda, al voltear pudo contemplar como su esposa le abrazaba desde la espalda, para soltar un suspiro, la pobre se debió de preocupar porque no había pasado por semanas a la casa.- ¿Hola cariño que tal todo?…

\- ¿¡MAMÁ!? ¡¿CUÁNDO BAJASTES?!- pregunto exaltado el pelirrojo menor (Kaji), levantándose de su asiento, ya que no había notado cuando su madre bajo y menos cuando entro al cuarto y abrazo a su padre.

-Hace un momento, bueno no importa, los dejo para cocinar un poco, seguro que tienes hambre cariño ¿verdad?- pregunto viendo a su esposo.

-Claro Karol, no he comido de forma decente en días- confirmo el pelirrojo mayor con unas sonrisa, dicho esto la mujer se marchó a la cocina, más feliz que nunca (o más feliz que ese día), cuando el mayor se volteo a ver a los demás su semblante solo se hiso despreocupado y saludando a todos con un simple "HOLA", se sentó en su sofá favorito.

-Bueno ya estoy aquí ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto de forma despreocupada, estaba cansado y estar en su casa y en su sofá solo le daban ganas de dormir, comer y volver a dormir.

Nadie en la sala se atrevía a iniciar la conversación, matarratas aprovecho el momento para activar de nuevo el kimikojo y dirigir su mirada al padre de su compañero, al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que tenía razón, el señor Llamaviva tiene una gran concentración del virus ocaso, incluso más que su hijo, lo que era sorprenderte, kaji tiene una concentración fuerte del virus pero su padre, esta era algo que nunca había visto. Como no respondían la chica del grupo decidió tomar el mando, ya que si tardaban más en responder el hombre sospecharía y no estaban para eso, ellos habían venido a recaudar información y no se irían de ahí con las manos vacías.

-Pues vera, nuestro maestro aquí presente- comenzó la chica apuntando a Dino y ganando la atención del padre de Kaji- nos dejó un proyecto, y para nuestra mala suerte nos tocó el peor tema que había, no hay de donde sacar información y kaji nos dijo que había la posibilidad de que usted supiera algo.

-hmm… ¿y cuál es ese tema?- pregunto el hombre intrigado, no era para nada normal que su hijo creyera que él sabía algo importante como para que sea una tarea.

-Es sobre… el día cero papá- dijo el pelirrojo

* * *

Bueno eso es todo, sé que poco y que tarde demasiado, pero la inspiración se fue y no sabía cómo continuar, adiós.


End file.
